Hairy Hooligan Tribe (Franchise)
|Alpha = Toothless |Franchise Dragons = |Book Dragons = |First Book Appearance = |Last Book Appearance = |First Franchise Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Franchise Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Source = Franchise}} The Hooligans are the central Viking tribe in the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise. History Hooligans have been living on the Isle of Berk ever since they first arrived there 300 years prior to the events of the first film.How to Train Your Dragon: Behind the Scenes In the second film, after the death of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III became the new Hooligan Chief. This tribe originally fought against dragons on their own isle, but eventually both sides made peace. Ending the War With Dragons The Hairy Hooligans are constantly fighting with the dragons of the area that provide for the Red Death. The dragons steal the food of the Hooligans in order to appease the Red Death. Following the demise of it, the Hairy Hooligans establish a mutual agreement with the dragons, living in harmony and riding on them. Integrating Dragons After they made peace, the Hooligans had trouble keeping the dragons under control. However, Hiccup and his riders started the Berk Dragon Training Academy to help the Hooligans live with dragons. New Chief The Hairy Hooligans now enjoy the dragon races. However, they then prepared themselves for war with Drago Bludvist's Army. It was during a battle at Valka's Mountain that Stoick was killed when he saved his son from his hypnotized night fury. The Hooligans' village was then decimated by Drago's Bewilderbeast. However, they were then saved when Hiccup and Toothless challenged Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Toothless thus became the new Alpha dragon and Hiccup was then named chief of the tribe. The Hooligans are now rebuilding their village and are still enjoying the dragon races. Lifestyle In the Isle of Berk, most Vikings live in houses built out of wood and do their normal jobs such as patrolling the island, farming, fishing and hunting. Opportunities As a sea-faring people on an island, fishing provides a large source of food for Berk and their dragon companions; known species include cod, salmon, sturgeon, mackerel, tuna and eel. Their animal husbandry includes yaks for milk, fur and beef, sheep for wool and mutton, and chickens for eggs and meat. They have farms that grow vegetables like cabbage, and apparently grow a cereal grain as they regularly have bread. It is known that they hunt the aggressive wild boars that live in the forests for food. They likely also forage for wild fruit and foodstuffs like apples and lingonberries from the forest. As they often wear metal armor and extensively use iron for not just weapons, it is not unreasonable to assume that there is at least one local mine or other readily accessible source, although they have also traded for it at least once. Dragons are becoming an integral part of Berk, usually providing rapid transportation and companionship. Hiccup's Academy riders, however, are the ones that actively train for air search-and-rescue, scouting and village defense. Under Hiccup's direction, riders have learned to steer the natural instincts of trained dragons to assist with fishing and hunting. After discovering that dragons communally defecate daily at three in the afternoon, riders now use this as a fertilizer application system when appropriate. There are also dragon riders that are part of the local firefighting brigade, carrying carts of water to act as water bombers. This is changed in later years, supplemented by a water delivery system that Hiccup designed which any rider can use by pulling a rope to unleash water onto the building on fire. Celebrations The major annual holiday is called Snoggletog which takes place in late November or December. It is very similar to Christmas, with a structure similar to a Christmas tree put up in the center of the village, decorations are put up, and Viking children leave their helmets out so that Odin can put gifts, or "goodies", in them in Gift of the Night Fury. In the annual Thawfest games, the vikings test their strength and courage in competition. With dragon riding now involved since the peace, the games take place over a period of at least two days, with a third for tie breakers as shown in "Thawfest". Another local holiday is Bork Week, celebrating Bork the Bold. As part of it, Stoick had Hiccup and the trainers put on a dragon air parade to celebrate the first Bork Week with the dragons. They also display Bork's archives in the Great Hall. Another local holiday is Dreadfall, a holiday that is very similar to Halloween. The Meade Hall and the Whispering Death Tunnels are decorated to look like haunted houses, children dress up in costumes, and dragons have designs painted on them or are dressed up in costumes as well. Gobber gathers all of the children around campfires and tell them spooky ghost stories. The Night Terror is often used as a symbol of Dreadfall. A minor holiday called Stump Day shown in "We Are Family, Parts 1 and 2, celebrates those who have lost their limbs. There was also the Regatta, which was an annual seafaring competition used to calm the Vikings down because, as Stoick stated, "If we're not fighting against something, we're fighting against each other". In other words, it was used to blow off steam and facilitate non-violent competition among the Vikings. Unfortunately, the Regatta became boring and old fashioned due to the slow pace the boats moved. Eventually the dragon riders came up with the idea of dragon racing with Stoick officially announcing the first annual Berk Dragon Race, which have since replaced the Regatta as shown in Dawn of the Dragon Racers. Another minor holiday is Loki Day, which is the day to celebrate the birthday of Loki, the Viking God of Mischief and Trickery. Vikings commemorate Loki Day by pulling practical pranks and tricks on each other, which is very similar to April Fools Day. It was considered to be the Thorston twins' favorite time of the year, until the other Dragon Riders began to pull practical pranks on them. Holiday List * Snoggletog * Gripe Day * Stump Day * Dreadfall * Thawfest Games * Thors'day Thursday * Dragon Racing * Loki Day * Bork Week Political System Berk is a Chiefdom. The former chief was Stoick the Vast who lived in the village with his son Hiccup. It also had a Council that discussed things such as Hiccup's search for new dragons and Dagur.("Imperfect Harmony") It is also an island of equal treatment where both men and women can become warriors and fight in battles. At the end of the second film, Hiccup becomes the new chief of Berk. Chieftains of Many Generations (In Order) *Hamish I *Hamish II *Stoick's grandfather *Stoick's father *Stoick the Vast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Notable members *Ack *Agnar *Alvin the Treacherous (formerly) *Astrid Hofferson *Bucket *Fearless Finn Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Gobber the Belch *Gothi *Gustav Larson *Hildegard *Hoark the Haggard *Mildew (formerly) *Mrs. Ack *Mrs. Larson *Mulch *Phlegma the Fierce *Ruffnut Thorston *Silent Sven *Snotlout Jorgenson *Spitelout Jorgenson *Starkard *Tuffnut Thorston *Valka *Wartihog Trivia *In "Imperfect Harmony", Hiccup says they do not have a tribal crest. However, in "Defiant One", he said that the symbol on his satchel was Berk's crest. In "Breakneck Bog", Johann was transporting a chest for Hiccup, and identified it by the Hooligan crest on the front. **The crest is also on the Dragon Manual. **It is possible that the crest is that of the Isle of Berk instead of the Hooligan Tribe's. Gallery HTTYD-LSbook-Hooligans.JPG|In How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular References Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Franchise Tribes